


我們的明天 (Our Tomorrow)

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Baristas, Childhood Friends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: MinSeok vient d'arriver en Chine, dans un pays où il ne connaît personne à part son ami YiXing qui l'engage comme serveur dans son bar. Et si l'un des habitués du Nexus n'était pas totalement inconnu à MinSeok et faisait remonter de vieux sentiments enfouis ?





	我們的明天 (Our Tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> Petit OS sur un thème hivernale, qui rafraîchira un peu l'atmosphère durant cette période de canicule.  
> Enjoy~ ;D

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques dizaines de minutes et les températures se faisaient déjà fraîches en ce début de soirée. Malgré le froid extérieur et la neige retombant en de légers flocons autour de lui, un jeune homme seulement vêtu d’un t-shirt était tout de même adossé contre un mur, une cigarette en mains. MinSeok, jeune coréen de vingt-cinq ans aux cheveux blonds cendrés, profitait de sa pause pour fumer une cigarette, adossé au mur de la ruelle longeant la sortie de secours du bar pour lequel il travaillait. La neige flottait dans l’air, venant recouvrir ses épaules et ses cheveux, mais cette fraîcheur était la bienvenue après déjà plusieurs heures passées dans la chaleur presque étouffante du restaurant. Il était en manches courtes, dû à son uniforme, mais l’air frais sur ses bras nus ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire.

MinSeok était le nouveau serveur de l’un des bars de la ville, et venait d’arriver en Chine quelques jours plus tôt. Le patron du bar était un vieil ami chinois, YiXing, qui lui avait directement proposé de travailler dans son bar dès son arrivée, afin de l’aider à se faire un peu d’argent et faire déjà quelques rencontres. Même s’il n’en ressentait pas forcément le besoin, MinSeok était redevable envers son ami qui essayait de l’intégrer dans cette nouvelle ville, cet univers encore inconnu pour lui. Il avait commencé à travailler le lendemain de son arrivée ici et déjà il avait repéré quelques habitués des lieux. Et le souvenir de quelques manies qu’il avait déjà repéré chez certains d’entre eux le fit sourire.

_« _ MinSeok._ Appela une voix, le faisant légèrement sursauter. »

Il s'écarta du mur sur lequel il s'était adossé et se tourna donc vers la porte de service du bar en face de lui et il discerna en contre-jour la silhouette de YiXing, son patron.

_« _ Un nouveau groupe de clients est arrivé. Tu peux t’occuper d’eux ?_

__ Oui bien sûr ! »_

Il sourit à son ami et jeta le mégot de sa cigarette d’une pichenette avant de suivre le chinois à l’intérieur. Il referma la porte derrière lui et une fois dans la modeste salle du bar, il se dirigea vers la table des clients que YiXing lui avait désigné du menton. Il les salua aimablement en prenant ensuite leur commande. Le bar était plutôt bien rempli, malgré le fait qu’ils soient en milieu de semaine.

Le « _Nexus_ » était un bar assez branché du centre de Changsha, et était ouvert depuis cinq ans déjà. C’était YiXing, après le départ de son père à la retraite, qui avait repris et modernisé l’affaire familiale. Autrefois, c’était un simple salon de thé et YiXing avait fait les travaux nécessaires pour accueillir un nouveau type de clientèle, plus jeune et plus dynamique. Et sa petite entreprise marchait très bien depuis la réouverture de l’établissement et il avait pu engager un serveur et un barman après un temps.

Et il espérait désormais que MinSeok accepterait de rester travailler dans son bar. Il comptait d’ailleurs lui proposer le poste de barista. Pour l’instant, YiXing observait juste son ami s’occuper des clients, avec un sourire presque paternel même s’il était à peine plus jeune que le coréen. Cette pensée le fit d’ailleurs sourire un peu plus. Il observa MinSeok passer parmi les quelques tables de l'espace avec agilité, demandant avec sympathie si tout allait bien pour les clients, ceux-ci hochant souvent la tête avec un sourire comme réponse. Le coréen rejoignit le bar, commençant à préparer quelques commandes pour soulager le barista vu le grand nombre de clients présents ce soir-là.

La porte d’entrée s’ouvrit dans un coup de vent, laissant entrer un jeune homme dont le visage était à moitié dissimulé derrière son épaisse écharpe bleue. MinSeok l’observa : il était plutôt grand, peut-être à peine un peu plus que lui et était emmitouflé sous un grand manteau gris, et ses épaules et ses cheveux châtains étaient couverts de petits flocons blancs. Il le vit s’essuyer les pieds avant d’entrer totalement, saluant YiXing d’un grand sourire, ses yeux formant alors deux petits croissants. Il avança vers le chinois et les deux hommes se saluèrent d’une chaleureuse embrassade, avant que YiXing ne guide le nouveau venu vers une table dans le coin gauche de la salle. Il ne lui demanda même pas sa commande, et se dirigea vers MinSeok.

« __ Tu peux préparer un café americano s’il te plait ? C’est pour le client qui vient d’arriver._

 __ Oui bien sûr ! C’est un habitué ?_ Demanda le coréen, curieux.

 __ Oui exact. Comment as-tu deviné_? »

  
MinSeok laissa son regard glisser vers la gauche, où il observa le jeune homme retirer son écharpe et la placer sur le coin de sa table avec précaution. Il sourit doucement en reportant son regard sur son patron :

« __ Tu ne lui as pas demandé sa commande. Et tu l’as enlacé, ce que tu fais rarement._

 __ Oui en effet c’est un ami, coréen comme toi._ Répondit-il après avoir lâché un petit rire. MinSeok commençait à bien le connaître. _Il est arrivé il y a cinq ans et il m’a aidé un peu à repenser l’agencement du bar. On est resté assez proches et il est devenu l’un des habitués du bar._ »

MinSeok rendit son sourire au chinois et commença donc à préparer la commande de son homologue coréen, ravi de rencontrer quelqu’un parlant sa langue. Parler coréen lui manquait. Une fois que le café fût fin prêt, il se dirigea souplement vers le client, posant avec délicatesse la tasse blanche et fumante sur la table devant lui.

« _ _Et voilà pour vous._ Dit-il en coréen. »

Le jeune inconnu se figea un instant, relevant la tête vers MinSeok et le fixant avec surprise, sûrement très étonné de trouver quelqu’un qui parlait coréen dans cette ville. Il le fixa silencieusement avant que son visage ne se fende d’un large sourire.

« __ Un coréen ! Ça fait plaisir ! Vous êtes nouveau ? Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant._

 __ Oui exact c’est mon cinquième service. Je viens d’arriver en Chine._ »

Le jeune brun fit un grand sourire à ses paroles en restant silencieux un instant avant de prendre un air abasourdi.

« __ MinSeok ? Kim MinSeok ?_ Demanda-t-il surpris »

Etonné que cet homme connaisse son prénom, le susnommé fronça les sourcils en acquiesçant. MinSeok l’observa quelques instants, son regard s’attardant sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent lorsqu’il remarqua la courbure ourlée vers le haut des lèvres qui ne pouvait appartenir qu’à une personne connaissant son prénom. Il le pointa doucement du doigt avant de s’exclamer :

« __ JongDae c’est toi ?!_ »

Le rire caractéristique du jeune homme lui répondit et confirma ses doutes. MinSeok sourit. Kim JongDae était l’un de ses anciens camarades de lycée. Ils avaient été plus ou moins amis durant cette période puis le plus jeune était parti continuer ses études à l’étranger et ils avaient perdu contact au fil du temps. JongDae lui fit un sourire en réponse, prenant sa tasse entre ses doigts pour commencer à boire. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir en fermant les yeux, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques paroles avant que MinSeok ne soit rappelé à l’ordre par YiXing. Il s’excusa auprès du coréen et rejoignit donc le bar pour préparer les commandes d’autres clients. Durant toute la fin de son service, MinSeok jeta de fréquents regards vers le coréen, ne pouvant s’empêcher de le détailler. Il était plus qu’heureux de le retrouver.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, JongDae vint au bar presque tous les soirs, à la même heure. Il s’installait à la même place et commandait toujours la même chose. Il laissait à chaque fois discrètement un petit pourboire pour la personne qui le servait, demandant toujours à remercier le barista qui s’occupait de sa commande. Il passait souvent quelques temps, et quand il avait le temps il discutait avec YiXing, ou avec MinSeok. Quand MinSeok devait gérer le bar, il venait s’installer devant lui, pour qu’ils puissent continuer à échanger.

Ainsi, durant ces discussions, MinSeok apprit que la mère de JongDae était toujours en Corée avec le grand frère de celui-ci, JongDeok et son plus jeune frère DaEul. Il sût aussi que son père était toujours sans cesse en voyage d’affaires un peu partout dans le monde, ne gardant que peu de contact avec ses fils. Cette situation avait poussé ses parents à divorcer et c’était la raison de son départ cinq ans plus tôt. Et désormais il était traducteur de coréen et anglais pour un journal local.

Ce soir-là, deux jours à peine avant Noël, MinSeok était installé derrière le bar, les yeux vissés sur la porte obstinément close depuis deux heures. Le bar était presque vide de clients, dû à l’approche imminente des fêtes. Et cela faisait déjà deux jours que JongDae n’était pas venu les voir. YiXing disait qu’il devait simplement avoir trop de travail, mais ne pas voir son ami avant Noël dérangeait MinSeok. Il était accoudé au bar, ou plutôt avachi sur celui-ci, en soupirant, le visage à moitié dissimulé entre ses bras. Il fixait la porte en lâchant de nombreux soupirs, déçu. Il était déjà vingt-et-une heures, le bar s’était vidé et toujours aucune trace du coréen. MinSeok commençait à se décourager : il pensait pouvoir donner son cadeau à son ami avant Noël mais c’était apparemment raté.

Il partit vers la réserve pour récupérer des fournitures manquantes que YiXing lui avait demandé d’aller chercher. Il revint les bras chargés d’un carton de serviettes, passant la porte de service pile au moment où la porte d’entrée du bar s’ouvrait, faisant s’engouffrer un air glacial dans la salle. Le regard de MinSeok glissa donc vers la porte et il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en découvrant JongDae dans l’embrasure. Ce dernier était en simple t-shirt, les bras exposés et les épaules et cheveux couverts de neige. Il portait son manteau roulé en boule dans ses bras.

« __ JongDae ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais en t-shirt_ ? lança YiXing en découvrant le coréen dans cet état. »

Pour simple réponse, le coréen, visiblement essoufflé et mort de froid, s’accroupit au sol et déposa son manteau au sol après avoir claqué la porte derrière lui. Sous les yeux du chinois et de MinSeok, la boule de tissu gigota un instant et un petit museau apparut. De l’amas de tissu s’extirpa ensuite un petit chien au pelage blanc, tout tremblant et ne semblant pas très vieux. La réaction de YiXing fut immédiate. Il laissa échapper un petit cri surpris et s’accroupit lentement devant l’animal, approchant doucement la main vers lui pour ne pas l’effrayer. Le chiot, un berger suisse, avança timidement vers lui et renifla ses phalanges, tandis que MinSeok s’approchait d’un JongDae toujours gelé après avoir posé le carton qu’il portait au sol.

« _ _D’où il vient ce petit bonhomme ?_ demanda le chinois une fois que le chiot fut habitué à lui.

_ _Je ne sais pas. Je l’ai trouvé proche de la route en venant ici à pied. Il semblait mal en point alors je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans le froid._ »

Sa voix tremblait et il ne cessait de frissonner, ses dents claquant parfois. MinSeok se dépêcha de le prendre par la main et l’amena vers le radiateur de la pièce, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Il alla derrière le comptoir et commença à préparer une grande tasse de café pour le jeune homme grelottant. Une fois la tasse remplie, il retourna vers JongDae et la lui tendit. Ce dernier le remercia d’un grand sourire et observa le chiot se mettre à jouer gentiment avec YiXing. Lorsqu’il fût assez réchauffé et qu’il eut fini une première tasse de café, les deux coréens rejoignirent YiXing près du chiot, et s’assirent à ses côtés. Le canidé vint se caler entre les jambes de son sauveur et le chinois apporta de quoi le nourrir et le faire boire.

Ils passèrent finalement le reste de la soirée à discuter tous les trois, YiXing annonçant à JongDae que le bar serait fermé dès le lendemain puisqu’il passait la fête de Noël et sa première semaine de vacances en famille chez sa grand-mère dans le Nord du pays, à TianJin. Il profita de leur petite réunion pour proposer :

« __ D’ailleurs, je reviens pour le nouvel an, ça vous dit de vous joindre à la petite soirée que j’organise ?_ »

Les deux coréens échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire et de hocher la tête. Un aboiement du chiot les fit sursauter et ils baissèrent donc la tête. Le chiot s’était redressé sur ses pattes arrières, et vint poser son museau contre la main de JongDae. Celui-ci sourit doucement et passa sa main sur sa tête, venant gratouiller gentiment derrière l’oreille du canidé et chercha du bout des doigts une puce ou un tatouage. Il pencha la tête pour regarder et fit une petite moue triste.

« __ Il n’a pas de tatouage ou de puce. Je pense qu’il a dû être abandonné par sa mère. Ou par la famille de la mère._

_ _C’est assez triste de voir un chiot abandonné pendant la période de Noël…_ Répondit MinSeok, attristé lui aussi. »

Il vint caresser le velours des pattes du chiot puis sa tête et ses doigts touchèrent ceux de JongDae. Il sentit le coréen frissonner et releva les yeux vers lui, leurs mains restant dans la même position. Ils se fixèrent un instant en silence et le moment fut coupé par l’intervention de YiXing.

« __ Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ? Le donner à un refuge ou le garder ?_ »

Le coréen glissa son regard vers le berger suisse contre lui et MinSeok se réinstalla normalement. JongDae secoua la tête en répondant d’une voix douce en caressant le doux pelage :

« _ _J’irais sûrement chez un vétérinaire rapidement et s’il n’appartient vraiment à personne, je pense le garder. J’ai de la place chez moi et un compagnon serait agréable, comme je vis seul._ »

MinSeok le fixa silencieusement, tandis que leur ami chinois acquiesçait. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que JongDae n’annonce qu’il allait rentrer chez lui en passant par le combini en bas de chez lui pour acheter de quoi nourrir le chiot. MinSeok se releva brusquement en annonçant qu’il le déposerait vu qu’il avait sa voiture. JongDae lui répondit par un grand sourire et alors qu’ils se préparaient, MinSeok tendit sa veste à son homologue coréen. Ils quittèrent donc YiXing devant le bar, après qu’il l’eut fermé, JongDae tenant à nouveau le chiot dans ses bras caché dans sa veste pour le protéger du froid. Il les salua et les deux jeunes hommes montèrent dans la voiture du plus vieux, JongDae gardant le chiot sur ses genoux.

Le jour de Noël, alors qu’il était treize heures passées, MinSeok sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il posa le plat pré-cuisiné qu’il tenait sur l’étagère d’où il l’avait pris et décrocha, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il vit le nom coréen s’afficher.

« __ Allô ? JongDae, tout va bien ?_ demanda-t-il immédiatement. »

Deux jours plus tôt, il avait ramené JongDae chez lui et avait même fini par l’accompagner dans le petit magasin en bas de chez lui pour l’aider à porter ses achats jusque dans l’entrée de son immeuble. Mais il ne l’avait pas revu depuis puisque le bar était fermé. 

« __ Oui ne t’inquiètes pas ! C’est juste que la dernière fois, j’ai oublié de te rendre ta veste une fois chez moi. Et euhm… Je pensais te la rendre aujourd’hui. Enfin... Hum. Ce soir. Je vais passer la soirée seul alors je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien te joindre à moi. Et le chiot. Si tu es seul aussi évidemment. Et si tu veux hein ! Je ne veux pas te forcer._ »

En entendant la voix hésitante de son ami, MinSeok ne put retenir un plus grand sourire d’étirer ses lèvres. Il laissa même échapper un petit rire et entendit tout de suite son ami protester et couiner :

« __ Ah mais pourquoi tu te moques !?_

 __ Désolé mais je ne pensais jamais entendre Kim JongDae bafouiller un jour !_ dit-il d’une voix rieuse. »

Il entendit son ami émettre un grognement de l’autre côté de l’appareil. Il l’imaginait bien courber ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse. Il retint un nouveau rire puis reprit, toujours avec bonne humeur :

« __ Sinon pour répondre à ta question, ce serait avec plaisir vu que je suis en effet tout seul ce soir !_

 __ Cool ! Enfin euh… Tant mieux !_ »

Le chiot aboya derrière et MinSeok entendit la voix de JongDae plus éloignée du combiné : 

« _ _Oui oui on y va calme-toi._ La voix se fit à nouveau plus forte. _Bon MinSeok désolé mais je dois te laisser. Je vais chez le vétérinaire. Donc on se retrouve chez moi ce soir du coup ? Vers vingt heures ça te va ?_

__ Pas de soucis ! Tu as besoin que j’amène quelque chose ?_

__ Non juste toi ça me suffira ! A ce soir !_ s’exclama son ami avant de raccrocher précipitamment. »

MinSeok regarda son téléphone avec un air surpris, étonné des derniers mots de son ami, ses joues rosissant légèrement. Il haussa finalement les épaules et secoua la tête en allant ranger les quelques articles qu’il avait déjà mis dans son panier. Il se rendit finalement dans le rayon des vins et hocha la tête avec un grand sourire en sélectionnant une bouteille de Bordeaux.

A dix-neuf heures cinquante, un MinSeok habillé d’une élégante chemise rouge vin et d’un pantalon noir en toile se trouvait déjà devant la porte de l’immeuble de son ami. Il observait avec un petit sourire la seule étiquette du dictaphone qui était écrite en coréen et en chinois. Son regard glissa ensuite sur le clavier de chiffres. Il se rappela du code que son ami avait tapé la veille au soir et donc il le composa lui-même. Il monta rapidement les trois étages qui le séparaient de l’appartement de son ami, après avoir surveillé une dernière fois le SMS que son ami lui avait envoyé une heure auparavant, pour lui indiquer le numéro de son appartement.

MinSeok surveilla sa montre, regardant les minutes défiler. Ce fut uniquement lorsque l’écran afficha vingt heures et une minute qu’il souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, regardant le sac Starbucks qu’il tenait dans sa main droite. Il allait taper sur le bois, lorsqu’il entendit la voix claire mais brusque de son ami à travers la porte :

« __ Non Donovan ! Rends-moi ça !_ »

Il approcha son oreille et la colla à la porte, et il put ainsi écouter le chiot grogner et JongDae répliquer :

« __ Lâche ça ! Min Hyung ne va pas tarder à arriver !_ »

Il attendit encore deux minutes avant de toquer, espérant que son ami soit en état de le recevoir. Le chiot se mit à aboyer contre la porte et il distingua les pas précipités de JongDae avancer vers la porte. Il entrebâilla la porte et le chiot en profita pour se jeter aux pieds de MinSeok, sautillant devant lui. Il rit légèrement et s’accroupit devant le chiot, posant le sac contre le mur pour ne pas qu’il chute. Il donna ensuite quelques caresses à la petite boule de poils tandis que JongDae s’adossait à la porte pour l’observer, une serviette dans la main. Durant la séance de papouilles, MinSeok remarqua le collier que portait l’animal.

« __ Tu l’as adopté alors ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire aux lèvres

 __ Oui ! Le vétérinaire l’a ausculté et m’a dit qu’il était en parfaite santé et bien abandonné. Donc je l’ai tout de suite adopté !_ répondit JongDae d’une voix tendre. »

Après quelques cajoleries de plus, le serveur se redressa, tout sourire et récupéra au passage son sac. Une fois redressé, il put enfin admirer la tenue de JongDae. Et il était extrêmement élégant.

Il portait une chemise noire à pois blancs d’un style très graphique, un pantalon noir cintré et sur son nez reposait une paire de lunettes rondes à monture en plastique noire. Il ne put retenir un sifflement d’admiration en le détaillant et il eut le plaisir de voir les joues du jeune homme se colorer. Il bafouilla des excuses et invita son ami à entrer, appelant ensuite Donovan pour qu’il rentre lui aussi dans le petit appartement. Une fois dans la pièce principale, MinSeok fut invité à rejoindre le canapé. En suivant son ami, ses yeux scrutèrent le lieu de vie du coréen. Il découvrit alors un tas de feuille jonché sur le petit bureau qui prenait la moitié de la place, mais que tout le reste de l’appartement était impeccablement rangé.

Il s’assit finalement sur le canapé en cuir sombre aux côtés de son ami et posa le sac en papier kraft sur la petite table. Il en sortit deux tasses de café de la marque connue et sourit doucement à JongDae en lui en tendant une portant un petit sourire de chat griffonné au stylo dessus. JongDae inspecta la tasse avec un petit sourire en coin, jetant un regard vers son ami.

« __ Une petite représentation de mes lèvres, j’imagine ?_ fit-il d’une voix amusée _._

 __ Hm oui. Pour ne pas confondre le type de café._ »

Un sourire franc se forma sur les lèvres du traducteur qui souleva le petit couvercle en plastique pour humer l’odeur du café. Il prit ensuite une petite gorgée et une fois qu’elle fut avalée, il répliqua à son ami :

« __ Très bon, mais moins que celui que tu me fais au Nexus !_ »

Le compliment fit grand plaisir à MinSeok qui s’empara lui aussi du café pour seulement boire une petite gorgée lui aussi. Ils reposèrent tous deux leurs tasses et JongDae annonça ensuite en se redressant :

« __ Il est un peu tôt pour un café quand même donc, je vais les mettre dans la cuisine. On les prendra en fin de repas !_

_ _Pas de soucis. Au fait ! J’espère que tu as des verres à vin chez toi._ Répondit-il en sortant la bouteille de vin qu’il avait acheté cet après-midi. »

  
Il s’attira un regard surpris du châtain qui couina ensuite en voyant la bouteille :

« __ Yah Hyung ! Je t’avais dit de ne rien prendre…_

 __ Je ne pouvais pas arriver sans rien. C’est Noël en plus._ »

Son sourire finit de convaincre JongDae qui leva finalement les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, annonçant qu’il allait chercher l’apéritif. Il revint quelques instants après avec un plateau rouge jonché de petites assiettes de hors d’œuvre (faits maisons visiblement) et de deux verres à pied. Il posa les plats sur la table et glissa l’une des assiettes, elle remplie de croquettes, au sol. Il posa également un bol d’eau pour le chiot. Celui-ci s’installa aux pieds de JongDae qui vint lui gratter gentiment l’oreille. Il laissa l’honneur à MinSeok pour ouvrir la bouteille de vin, et lui tendit ensuite les verres pour qu’il les serve. Les verres remplis, les deux anciens camarades de lycée commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, se retrouvant avec plus d’intimité que durant leurs discussions au bar.

Le dîner passa calmement et ils continuèrent à boire la bouteille, en ouvrant ensuite une deuxième que JongDae possédait dans sa cuisine. L’alcool leur monta doucement à la tête et la discussion devint plus personnelle. Ils glissèrent doucement vers le thème des peines de cœur et leurs corps se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement sur le canapé. Le cœur de MinSeok s’accéléra quand JongDae lui avoua qu’il n’avait jamais pu l’enlever de sa tête, malgré quelques conquêtes masculines. MinSeok se souvint d’une rumeur qu’il avait entendu au lycée : JongDae avait le béguin pour lui à l’époque. Et d’après les paroles du châtain, cet état de fait était toujours d’actualité. Et cet aveu réchauffa le corps de MinSeok plus efficacement que tous les chauffages du monde.

« _ _Oh JongDae…_ Murmura MinSeok, touché par l’aveu. »

JongDae était soudainement gêné de leur proximité et ses joues n’étaient pas rouges uniquement à cause de l’alcool. Il se racla la gorge et devant le silence de MinSeok, il paniqua. Il bafouilla rapidement une excuse et se releva, prétextant aller jeter la bouteille vide à la poubelle. Une fois dans la cuisine, il s’appuya sur le rebord du plan de travail en secouant la tête, marmonnant des insultes pour lui-même. Il sursauta lorsqu’une main se posa par-dessus la sienne et observa leurs doigts s’entremêler. Il releva les yeux vers MinSeok et n’eut pas le temps de réagir que celui-ci posait sa seconde main sur sa pommette saillante avant d’épouser ses lèvres fines des siennes.

Après un instant de flottement à réaliser que c’était réellement en train d’arriver, JongDae ferma les yeux et profita du baiser donné, y répondant en posant sa main sur la hanche de MinSeok. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent et s’épousèrent tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient encore quelques instants, la main du blond glissant dans les cheveux de son homologue. Les doigts de JongDae se firent aventureux et passèrent sous le bord de la chemise rouge du barista pour caresser la peau fine de sa hanche. Ils se faufilèrent ensuite entre eux, venant cajoler les abdominaux fortement dessinés du blond et JongDae laissa échapper un soupir appréciateur. Ils se perdaient dans le baiser mais redescendirent sur terre lorsque le moment fut coupé par le bruit d’un objet se brisant et un jappement plaintif retentissant dans le silence de l’appartement.

Les deux amis sursautèrent et se fixèrent un instant, gênés, avant que n’entre dans la cuisine un Donovan au pelage humide. JongDae ouvrit de grands yeux et s’accroupit devant le chiot, l’inspectant doucement en relevant ses pattes de devant.

« _ _Donovan ! Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?_ »

Un petit aboiement lui répondit et il se redressa pour se diriger dans le salon, MinSeok à sa suite, arrivant juste au moment où JongDae poussait une plainte. Il se pencha pour voir ce qui contrariait tant son ami et eut un petit rire. Le chiot avait dû bousculer la table et avait fait tomber la carafe d’eau en verre posée sur le bord. JongDae revint vers le chiot trempé avec inquiétude et vérifia ses pattes et son pelage, vérifiant qu’il ne s’était pas blessé avec le verre. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu’il n’avait rien et demanda à MinSeok de le maintenir le temps qu’il nettoie les dégâts. Ce dernier hocha la tête et attrapa le chiot, s’asseyant sur le canapé en callant l’animal sur ses genoux, le maintenant contre lui tout en observant le propriétaire de l’appartement nettoyer les bris de verre.

Une fois qu’il eut fini sa tâche, JongDae vint s’installer aux côtés de son ami qui redéposa Donovan au sol. Le chiot partit jouer sous le bureau de JongDae, laissant les adultes un peu plus au calme. MinSeok glissa son regard vers son homologue et observa l’air gêné de celui-ci. Il sourit doucement et s’approcha de lui, jusqu’à ce que leurs épaules se touchent, faisant se redresser la tête du traducteur qui rougit sous leur proximité. MinSeok lui fit un sourire tendre, et posa sa main sur sa joue, tournant sa tête vers la sienne. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et lia une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres, et les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent immédiatement les yeux, profitant du tendre échange. La main de JongDae vint se poser sur le pectoral droit de son vis-à-vis qui approfondit le baiser.

Les doigts de JongDae se serrèrent sur la chemise rouge vin de MinSeok et il laissa échapper un petit soupir heureux contre ses lèvres lorsqu’ils stoppèrent le baiser pour reprendre de l’air. Ils se firent un tendre sourire en se regardant dans les yeux, retranscrivant leurs sentiments sans qu’ils ne soient énoncés à l’oral. Le couple s’embrassa encore une fois, juste en surface puis JongDae servit de nouveaux verres de vin. Ils recommencèrent à discuter, leurs mains libres se joignant sur le genou de MinSeok et les verres se suivirent jusque tard le soir.

Dans le couloir sombre menant à la chambre, les deux jeunes hommes étaient étroitement enlacés, le corps de JongDae plaqué contre la porte de sa chambre par celui plus musclé de MinSeok. Leurs chemises à moitié froissées et déboutonnées étaient relevées sur leurs ventres, permettant aux mains du blond cendré de parcourir avec curiosité le corps sous ses doigts. Il glissa ses phalanges sur le ventre aux fins abdominaux avant qu’ils ne rejoignent les tétons durcis de plaisir de JongDae. Celui-ci lâcha les lèvres de MinSeok, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il exposa sa gorge à son amant qui vint immédiatement la parcourir de ses lèvres, arrachant de petits soupirs de plaisir à son homologue sous ces attentions.

« __ MinSeok…_ Chuchota le châtain en sentant les doigts de celui-ci redescendre vers la bordure de son pantalon. »

Il n’obtint pour réponse qu’un mordillement de sa clavicule qui lui arracha un petit couinement et il grogna en glissant ses mains entre leurs corps pour finir de déboutonner la chemise du barista. Il la glissa sur ses épaules dans un geste explicite pour qu’il la retire. MinSeok laissa échapper un petit rire à l’impatience du châtain et s’écarta un instant de lui pour retirer totalement sa propre chemise qu’il jeta négligemment dans le couloir derrière lui. Les doigts de JongDae rejoignirent le corps désormais à moitié dénudé de son vis-à-vis, partant de ses biceps, passant sur ses épaules et ses pectoraux avant de glisser sur ses abdominaux dessinés, ses ongles courts les griffant légèrement. Il les sentit alors se contracter contre ses doigts et il sourit finement avant de recommencer, testant MinSeok.

Il les descendit plus bas et d’un geste expert déboucla la ceinture, dégrafa les boutons et glissa sa main dans l’ouverture qu’il venait de créer sans laisser le temps à son opposé de réagir. Il rencontra la peau fine de l’érection de MinSeok, qui grogna en reprenant ses lèvres en un geste féroce. Il agrippa finalement les deux poignets de JongDae et les plaqua au-dessus de sa tête, contre la porte. Il glissa ensuite une jambe entre ses cuisses, son genou venant frotter contre la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de JongDae. Ce dernier laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte tandis que MinSeok glissait ses lèvres contre son oreille. En sentant le souffle chaud de son aîné sur cette zone sensible chez lui, le traducteur lâcha un gémissement qui donna des frissons à MinSeok, qui murmura alors dans son oreille :

« _ _T’es excitant à un point JongDae…_ »

Son homologue répondit par un nouveau gémissement et MinSeok maintint ses poignets d’une de ses mains, la seconde glissant sur le corps brûlant de désir du châtain. Il déboutonna sa chemise, et glissa ses doigts sur l’ouverture créée, caressant la peau nouvellement découverte. Il sentit la peau frémir sous ses doigts et ses lèvres vinrent grignoter le lobe percé de l’oreille de JongDae qui grogna doucement. Il contracta ses muscles lorsque les doigts de MinSeok se firent aventureux, et se glissèrent rapidement dans l’ouverture de son jean pour aller cajoler son sexe. Il gémit le prénom de son aîné en rejetant la tête en arrière, venant ensuite mordiller sa lèvre lorsque la main de celui-ci commença à exercer de francs mouvements de va-et-vient sur son sexe dressé.

Il gigota pour essayer de libérer ses poignets, geignant à l’encontre de MinSeok. Il bougea son bassin, son corps se couvrant de sueur.

« __ Min… Seok… S’il-te-plait…_

__ Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?_

__ Libère-moi. Je veux te toucher aussi._ Répondit-il en venant ensuite coincer sa lèvre entre ses dents. »

Pour réponse, il reçut un nouveau mouvement brusque sur son sexe puis MinSeok le libéra, venant poser ses mains sous ses cuisses. Il le souleva d’un coup, sans prévenir et JongDae s’accrocha à ses épaules en serrant ensuite ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il se fit à nouveau plaqué contre le mur et put sentir le plaisir de MinSeok contre le sien. Il grogna sous la friction et donna un coup de bassin vers l’avant, avant que les mains du blond ne viennent se coller sur ses hanches pour bloquer ses mouvements, le faisant gémir de frustration. En retour, MinSeok sourit en coin, et lança ses hanches vers l’avant tout en reprenant brutalement ses lèvres. Le bruit qu’émit JongDae fut aspiré dans leur baiser, et les mains du châtain vinrent fourrager ses cheveux. Il vint mordiller la lèvre de son amant, quémandant l’accès et il glissa ensuite sa langue entre ses lèvres lorsque celui-ci entrouvrit sa bouche.

Alors que MinSeok amorçait de nouveaux coups de hanches vers son amant, un aboiement les sortit tous deux de leur moment, et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers les pieds de l’aîné, où Donovan sautillait pour attirer leur attention. Les deux adultes se regardèrent et rirent légèrement. Le blond ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre, en maintenant JongDae contre lui d’une main sur sa fesse, le faisant grogner tandis qu’il venait parcourir son cou de ses lèvres. Il sentit le corps de MinSeok frémir et il balbutia à l’adresse du chiot :

« __ Tu permets Donovan, mais je dois m’occuper de ton maître qui est très turbulent._ »

Sa réplique arracha un rire à JongDae, qui vint retracer sa clavicule de la pointe de sa langue. Il n’eut le temps de réaliser qu’il se faisait jeter sur le lit que déjà le corps musclé de son aîné se plaquait conter le sien, collant son dos au matelas. MinSeok se retrouva entre ses jambes et il se redressa à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui pour l’observer. Il passa une main sur ses pommettes saillantes, descendant ensuite vers ses lèvres dont il redessina la commissure du bout des doigts tandis que JongDae souriait, avant de venir une énième fois lier leurs bouches. Les mains de JongDae rejoignirent presque immédiatement son dos, et ses propres doigts glissèrent sur le torse du châtain et remontèrent sur ses épaules. Il les glissa sous l’ouverture de la chemise et dans une demande silencieuse, encouragea JongDae à se redresser pour qu’il la lui retire.

Une fois chose faite, le vêtement vola dans la pièce et MinSeok s’attaqua directement à leurs pantalons. Il tira sur celui de JongDae pour l’en débarrasser, le glissant sur ses jambes fines pour le laisser ensuite choir au bout du lit. Il se redressa sur ses genoux pour retirer le sien sous les yeux gourmands de JongDae qui admirait les muscles de ses bras et ses abdominaux se contracter sous ses actions. A peine sa tâche finie, JongDae se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer vers l’arrière et prenant alors le dessus sur leur échange. Il parcourut son visage de ses lèvres, reprenant ensuite sa bouche tout en laissant ses mains redécouvrir les abdos devant ses yeux. Ses doigts s’aventurèrent à nouveau vers le bas du corps aimé et glissèrent sournoisement sous la barrière de tissu, venant caresser la verge tendue dans des gestes vaporeux.

« _ _JongDae…_ »

Le grognement de MinSeok retentit dans la pièce comme un avertissement et il vint plaquer ses mains sur les reins de JongDae, appuyant dessus pour le faire se coucher sur lui totalement. Il vint ensuite malaxer les deux globes de chair sous le boxer sombre, créant à nouveau une friction entre leurs deux corps échauffés. Les mouvements de JongDae se firent anarchiques sur son sexe et il finit par laisser son entrejambe pour venir plaquer ses mains sur ses pectoraux, essayant de palier au trop plein de plaisir. Il gémit une nouvelle fois et vint cacher son visage rougissant contre le cou de son amant dont les doigts se faisaient plus curieux, deux de ses phalanges glissant entre les fesses de son cadet. Il vint frotter l’entrée de JongDae du plat de son doigt puis de son ongle, et il le sentit trembler contre lui.

Il sourit à nouveau et passa une main sur son front, redressant sa tête pour reprendre ses lèvres. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent instantanément et en sentant les mouvements impatients de JongDae, le blond laissa ses fesses, remontant sa main jusqu’à leurs lèvres. Il enfonça autoritairement ses phalanges entre les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers du châtain et celui-ci commença à les sucer goulument, regardant MinSeok dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes où il les humidifia, MinSeok récupéra ses doigts et de sa seconde main descendit d’un geste vif le dernier rempart à la nudité de JongDae. Celui-ci laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte en sentant le tissu frotter contre la peau hypersensible de son sexe et celui-ci être ensuite libéré.

Les doigts humides de MinSeok glissèrent dans son dos le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis ses fesses furent écartées pour leur laisser la place. Les deux amants s’embrassèrent à nouveau et le plus grand profita de leur échange pour enfoncer une première phalange dans l’intimité de JongDae qui ne le sentit même pas. Il ajouta immédiatement ses deux autres doigts et sous la décharge de douleur qu’il ressentit, JongDae mordilla sa lèvre en lâchant une plainte.

« __ Shht… Désolé j’ai été un peu vite._ S’excusa le blond en sentant son inconfort.

_ _Hm… Non pas grave. C’est juste que… Ça fait un moment que… Que je n’ai pas couché alors… Ça tire un peu..._ »

Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et MinSeok glissa sa seconde main entre leurs corps pour empoigner son sexe et le distraire le temps qu’il ne s’habitue. Il reprit ensuite ses lèvres en un tendre baiser et JongDae profita de ce qu’il lui offrait, venant poser ses mains de part et d’autre de sa tête, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. En sentant le bassin de JongDae aller à la rencontre de sa main, MinSeok estima qu’il était détendu alors il amorça quelques mouvements de ciseaux et de va-et-vient pour détendre l’anneau de chair enserrant ses doigts. Il reçut un gémissement plus intense de JongDae une fois que ses doigts touchèrent un point précis et il sourit contre ses lèvres en revenant taper dans cet douce tâche, faisant grogner et gémir JongDae qui cambra son corps contre lui.

D’un mouvement souple de hanches, il reprit le dessus, le faisant couiner. Le traducteur se retrouva cuisses écartées, avec le corps de MinSeok au plus près du sien et les doigts curieux de celui-ci toujours en lui. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, JongDae regarda MinSeok dans les yeux, ses mains parcourant son dos jusqu’à ses fesses. Il tira le boxer vers le bas, le glissant sur ses fesses pour lui intimer de le retirer. Son homologue glissa ses doigts hors de son corps, lui arrachant un nouveau frisson puis se redressa et retira son boxer dans des gestes hâtifs. JongDae tendit ensuite la main vers lui, lui demandant d’une voix chaude :

« __ Viens… Prends-moi Hyung. Ça fait trop longtemps que j’attends._ »

Le ton employé fit grogner MinSeok, autant que les mots du châtain. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, enlaçant leurs doigts en plaquant doucement sa main sur le matelas à côté de sa tête. Il colla son corps au sien et de sa main libre, glissa son sexe tendu dans l’entrée chaude et accueillante de son amant. Ils gémirent à l’unisson, et il attendit quelques instants sans bouger pour ne pas blesser son cadet. Quand celui-ci lança ses hanches vers l’avant, MinSeok eut le feu vert pour bouger. Il sortit presque entièrement du corps de JongDae, sentant les muscles de celui-ci essayer de le retenir en lui, puis il revint d’un geste brusque, le bout de son sexe tapant directement dans la prostate du plus jeune qui se cambra contre lui, sa tête se rejetant vers l’arrière tandis qu’il gémissait son plaisir.

Il réitéra son geste, jusqu’à le faire crier, sa voix chantant sans relâche son prénom, excitant encore davantage son aîné qui rendit ses mouvements plus vifs encore, voulant plus que tout combler son cadet. Les doigts du plus jeune se resserrèrent sur les siens et il l’entendit gémir quelques mots de manière désordonnée, tandis que ses jambes s’enroulaient étroitement autour de ses hanches pour accueillir encore mieux ses coups de reins :

« __ Hyung… Min. Je vais… Hn. Je vais venir. Encore._ »

Il accéda à sa requête en rendant ses mouvements plus profonds, puis plus langoureux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, voulant voir son orgasme. Il l’embrassa en surface entre deux mouvements de hanche puis usa uniquement de la force de ses hanches pour le faire venir, plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Il sentit les muscles autour de son sexe se contracter et les lèvres de JongDae s’ouvrirent dans un gémissement muet et il se libéra en de longs jets brûlants sur les estomacs collés. Les muscles se contractant et le visage excitant de JongDae déformé par le plaisir eurent raison de MinSeok qui se libéra à peine quelques instants après, son sperme remplissant l’intimité de JongDae qui gémit piteusement en sentant le liquide chaud le remplir.

MinSeok se laissa retomber sur lui, son visage contre son cou et son souffle tapa contre sa peau frémissante. Le traducteur libéra une de ses mains et vint la passer dans le dos de MinSeok, le caressant en de petits cercles. Le serveur se redressa ensuite et glissa sa main sur le front brûlant de son vis-à-vis, le dégageant de ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

« __ Ça va ?_ demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

_ _Parfaitement bien. Tu es… Woah._ »

  
Sous sa réponse, MinSeok laissa échapper un rire et vint l’embrasser tendrement. Il se redressa ensuite, quittant le corps chaud du châtain qui laissa échapper un soupir suave. Il s’installa ensuite sur le côté et le corps de MinSeok se colla instantanément à son dos. Il embrassa sa nuque et lui murmura quelques mots avant de fermer les yeux. Leurs respirations se calmèrent progressivement et ils furent rapidement emportés par le sommeil.

Le lendemain, ce furent les rayons de soleil filtrant à travers le volet à demi fermé qui sortirent JongDae du sommeil. Il grogna légèrement et se laissa glisser sur le dos, son bras s’allongeant pour chercher un contact avec le corps de son aîné. Il sursauta en sentant simplement le drap froid entre ses doigts et se redressa, paniqué. Il eut un air contrarié en constatant l’absence des vêtements de son amant dans la chambre et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il prit son oreiller contre son visage et laissa échapper un cri qui mourut étouffé dans le tissu. Après une minute de silence, il se redressa et enfila un boxer et un jean délavé dans sa penderie avant de prendre le chemin de son salon. Il fronça les sourcils en entrant dans celui-ci et fit une moue triste en voyant que MinSeok n’était vraiment plus là. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, dépité.

Il resta dans cette position, puis redressa subitement la tête. Il n’avait pas entendu Donovan aboyer. Il se redressa alors vivement, alarmé. Il parcourut les quelques pièces de son appartement, en criant le nom du chiot mais n’obtint aucune réponse. Il chercha son téléphone, les mains tremblantes et alors qu’il composait le numéro de MinSeok en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, il entendit le téléphone de son ami sonner derrière la porte, puis le bruit de la porte s’ouvrant. Il sursauta et tourna son regard vers celle-ci, observant avec stupéfaction son aîné entrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés d’un sac de la boulangerie en bas de chez lui, et Donovan à ses pieds qui laissa échapper un jappement en voyant son maître.

MinSeok entra dans la pièce, tout sourire et annonça en allant poser ses commissions dans la cuisine.

« __ J’ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d’aller chercher un bon petit déjeuner ! Puis j’en ai profité pour sortir Donovan, comme tu dormais et que tu semblais en avoir besoin. Bien dormi ?_ »

A la fin de sa tirade, il retourna dans le salon avec un grand sourire, mais il se fana en voyant son cadet figé et à moitié habillé au milieu de la pièce, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et Donovan essayant de capter son attention en tirant de sa mâchoire le bord de son jean. MinSeok s’avança rapidement vers lui, paniqué et posa une main douce sur son épaule.

« __ JongDae ? JongDae qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?_ »

Son ami resta silencieux, puis tourna son regard vers lui, une larme unique lui échappant.

« __ J’ai cru… Que tu étais parti… Et je trouvais pas Donovan, j’ai cru… J’ai paniqué._ »

MinSeok prit un air désolé et passa doucement ses bras autour du corps fin de JongDae, serrant celui-ci contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis s’excusa.

« __ Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis juste parti un quart d’heure et Donovan avait besoin de sortir. Je ne serais jamais parti avec lui. Puis je tiens à toi. Beaucoup._

 __Oui, je sais… Je suis idiot. Mais c’est … La dernière fois… Enfin, c’est juste que… Le dernier mec qui est venu chez moi est parti sans rien dire et… J’avais peur que tu aies fait pareil… Que tu regrettes._ Chuchota-t-il d’une voix tremblante.

 __ Hey JongDae…_ Il prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux. _Jamais je ne pourrais te faire ça. Je te respecte et… Je t’aime._ »

A ces mots, JongDae ouvrit de grands yeux et de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il retint un petit sanglot et jeta son corps contre celui de son aîné, répondant d’une voix tremblante à ses sentiments, soulageant MinSeok. Ce dernier redressa sa tête en posa avec tendresse et amour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s’embrassèrent quelques instants puis MinSeok se recula, caressant sa joue pour essuyer les traces de ses larmes.

« __ Va t’installer dans le canapé, je m’occupe de tout._ »

JongDae hocha la tête mais partit avant tout mettre un pull large et récupérer un paquet qu’il glissa sous le petit arbre de Noël en plastique qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il sourit doucement et tapota son genou pour inviter Donovan à sauter sur le canapé pour le câliner. Quelques instants plus tard, MinSeok revint dans le salon avec un large plateau rempli de croissants, pains au chocolat et chaussons aux pommes, ainsi qu’avec les deux tasses de café de Starbucks qu’il avait amené la veille. Il posa le tout sur la table et avant qu’il ne s’installe, JongDae l’interpella :

« __ Ne t’assoie pas tout de suite ! Il y a quelque chose pour toi sous le sapin…_ »

  
MinSeok prit un air surpris et glissa son regard vers ce que lui désignait son ami, et découvrit un grand paquet emballé dans du papier brillant bleu nuit. Il prit l’objet avec précaution, intrigué et vint s’asseoir sur le canapé aux côtés de JongDae qui ne cessait de sourire. Il ouvrit le paquet avec précaution et resta figé une fois le cadeau déballé. Il s’agissait d’une ancienne machine à café, très rare et visiblement en très bon état.

« __ J’ai mis du temps à la trouver et j’ai dû partir deux jours pour aller la chercher vers Hengshui. C’est une pièce des années 1930 qu’un monsieur a rénové pour moi en sachant que je voulais la prendre et quand je lui ai dit que c’était pour l’utiliser et pas seulement pour être une pièce de collection. Ça te plait ?_ »

MinSeok resta un instant choqué devant le cadeau, puis le posa doucement au sol, comme s’il s’agissait d’une pièce de porcelaine très fragile. Il se tourna ensuite lentement vers JongDae et l’embrassa amoureusement, sentant celui-ci sourire contre ses lèvres.

« __ Elle est plus que magnifique. Evidemment que ça me plait. Merci._ »

Il embrassa encore une fois le coréen et se redressa pour aller chercher un paquet dans la cuisine. Il revint ensuite et posa son cadeau pour JongDae sur ses genoux. Il s’agissait d’un petit paquet rectangulaire et JongDae sourit en l’ouvrant doucement. Il découvrit un écrin en cuir, surmonté d’un fin liserai doré. Il ouvrit la boîte et découvrit un stylo plume en argent d’une très bonne marque.

« __ Comme tu aimes écrire, j’espère qu’il te sera bien utile. Je t’ai également pris quelques recharges qui sont dans le sac._

__ Merci Hyung ! Il est magnifique._

__ Joyeux Noël._ »

JongDae observa ensuite l’objet quelques instants avec son grand sourire de chat sur le visage puis se redressa pour aller le poser précautionneusement sur son bureau. Il revint ensuite à sa place et ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de commencer à déjeuner.

Une semaine plus tard, ils se retrouvaient chez YiXing. Minuit avait déjà sonné et après les vœux échangés avec tout le monde, les deux amants discutaient joyeusement sur le balcon de leur ami, et avaient fait la rencontre de son meilleur ami, un sino-canadien de leur âge du nom de YiFan. Il se mit à neiger et les amis décidèrent donc de rentrer au chaud. JongDae et MinSeok entrèrent après YiFan mais furent stoppé sur le palier par YiXing.

« __ Ah ! Bougez pas ! Vous êtes sous le gui, il faut vous embrasser !_ Fit-il d’une voix enjouée. »

Les deux amis levèrent simultanément les yeux, observant la petite branche de gui juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent ensuite et après un petit sourire et un haussement d’épaule, leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Sous les yeux surpris et choqués de leur ami chinois, les deux coréens s’embrassèrent langoureusement.

« __ Bande de cachotiers !_ Cria YiXing, une fois remis de sa surprise. »

Il s’attira un éclat de rire de ses amis qui se prirent doucement la main et leur ami les félicita ensuite, heureux pour eux. La soirée continua avec légèreté. Une nouvelle année commençait, et en voyant son amant rire à une blague de YiFan, MinSeok se dit que la vie allait lui sourire avec JongDae à ses côtés désormais.


End file.
